Yugioh 5ds: Prequel to new signers old enemies
by Krystal Cena
Summary: how did Jewel and Yusei met and knew they were meant to each other and married before Angelina was born. Plus, you will know why she owes him for saving her life once
1. Chapter 1

Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds: Signers

Chapter 1- Jewel's P.O.V

My name is Jewel Sophia Hogan and I'm 16. I used to live in Satellite but, since that incident, I'm living now in New Domino City, with Jack Atlas. He's 2 years older than me and treats me like I'm his daughter which I'm not. "JewJew, come on, I'm late for a confrontation" Jack said, from the stairs and I came down. "You know you maybe Crow's sister but, you don't have his same attitude" Jack said and I smirked. "Save it, Aussie" I said and walked toward Mina. She waved at me and went to the car. Jack went to get his 'Wheel of Fortune'. We drove off to see someone I'm not sure of.

Car

My phone rang and it was Angel, my drummer teacher and turned it off, I was thinking too much about Yusei Fudo, my secret crush. I still remember the day he saved me and told him that I owe him. I still have my royal blue crystal pendant in my neck, just in case. "You okay?" Mina asked and I nodded. The car stopped and I got out of the car. The car left and I went to Jack's direction. He was talking to someone. "Jack, are you talking to yourself?" I asked. "Jewel" a voice said and I looked down, to where Jack was talking. Crab-like hair, beautiful blue eyes, and a red runner. My eyes widened and I smiled. "Yusei!" I said and he smiled. Jack got in front of me. I rolled my eyes and they continued talking. I didn't pay much attention to what they're saying because I was focusing on Yusei's eyes and I blushed. "Jewel, wake up, i gotta duel with Yusei" Jack said and I hoped on Jack's runner. We went to the Kaiba Dome.

Kaiba Dome

We stopped at the dome and I went directly to the bleachers. I sat down as they started to duel. Yusei kept looking at me during his duel when he summoned Junk Warrior. I kept blushing and blushing. It's not an obsession, it's just that I feel safer with Yusei around.

Time skip of the duel

Stardust Dragon and Red Dragon Archfiend were colliding like warriors until, a dragon, that is crimson colored appeared. I stood up from the bleachers and felt a burn on my back. The dragon roared and Yusei and Jack's eyes were red. The bleachers were collapsing and I tried to get away from danger. The bleachers collapsed and fell down. I opened my eyes since I didn't get hurt too hard in my head,I saw smoke and red glows. "What's going on?" I asked almost like a whisper. A figure turned and knelled down next to me. "I'm not sure but, I will get some answers" Yusei's soothing voice replied. He put a hand on my shoulder and one on my back and helped me get up. Sirens were heard and then Sector Security came. "Freeze! You're under arrest for entering New Domino City without permission" an officer said and handcuffed Yusei. "Jewel, let's go" Jack said and I didn't move from my spot. I clenched my left hand into a fist and punched a nearby officer. Some officers started to hold me and tried to handcuffed me. "Let her go" Yusei said and 2 officers shoved him to a car. An officer threw me to the ground and pinned me. When I hit the ground, my vision went black.

30 minutes later

I woke up and saw a judge in front of me and I was sitting in a chair. "Jewel Hogan, you're crimes are punching an officer and resisting your arrest, and was arreste along with Yusei Fudo" the judge said and I smirked. "For a judge like you, you sure know how to get details" I said and he frowned. After I said that, the officers took me to a room and a machine made my mark on my left eye. It was shaped like a lighting bolt and a triangle at the end of my eye. The officers took me to a truck and I saw Yusei get in the truck. I got in the truck and sat down next to Yusei. Boys and men were staring at me and I felt uncomfortable. 'Great now I feel like I'm a hooker' I thought. A boy, like my age, was staring at me like I was going to be his girlfriend. Yusei noticed this and gave him a glare. The boy looked away from me and I turned to see Yusei. "Thanks" I said, smiling. "No problem" he and an older man smiled at us. "You're beautiful enough to be his girlfriend" the older man said and we blushed.

Yusei's P.O.V

After I got my criminal mark and got in the truck, Jewel got in and sat next to me. Some of the boys and men were staring at her and I was getting pretty jealous. There was one staring at her since we got out of the court. I gave him a glare and he turned away. "Thanks" she said. "No problem" I said. An older man smiled. "You're beautiful enough to be his girlfriend" he said and both of us blushed. Ever since I was with her through difficult times, I gre feeling for her but, I'm afraid to tell her.

Facility- Jewel's P.O.V

We entered the Facility and I went to my 'new home'. Yusei came, along with the old man. The man ran toward a bed and smiled. "Yanagi has been here many times, have a nice day" the officer said. Yusei turned around and hugged me. "I missed you" Yusei said and he hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and said, "Me too". "You look like a great couple" Yanagi said and we broke apart from our hug. "What's your names?" he asked. "Jewel" I replied. "Yusei" Yusei replied. I layed in the other bed across Yanagi and closed my eyes.

3 hour later

I opened my eyes and looked around and saw Yanagi talking to Yusei. "You're awake, Sleeping Beauty" Yusei said and I smiled. I love how Yusei says to me something cute. "How long was I asleep?" I asked. "3 hours" Yanagi replied. "Officers came and told me to tell you that Jack Atlas bailed you and is coming tomorrow to come and get you" Yanagi said and Yusei had a sad smile. I got up and kissed Yusei in the cheek. "Let's see who will make me go without you" I said and he smiled. Yanagi left for his recess and we were left alone. Yusei and I were staring at each other. Yusei touched my cheek and my eyes widened. "What are you doing?" I asked and didn't recieve a respond, only a smile. He leaned close to my face and his lips touched mine. My eyes got wide and the I closed them and returned the kiss. His lips were soft and warm. I heard the door open and someone yelled, "Jewel!". I opened my eyes and it was Jack. Yusei opened one eye and we broke apart. "I thought you were coming tomorrow" I said. "I changed my mind and I see you kissing Yusei!" Jack half-yelled. I went and glanced at Yusei one last time and left with Jack.

Jack's house- Jewel's room

"I still can't believe you kissed him" Jack said, walking back and forth. "He kissed me and you know very well I have a crush on him" I said and Jack smacked me in the right cheek. "Next time you see Yusei again, make sure he dosen't touch you or else" Jack said and left. I layed in bed, shocked at the slap Jack gave me. My left hand went to the cheek that Yusei touched when we kissed. Then I closed my eyes and kept seeing how Yusei's lips touched mine. I started to cry because maybe Jack wouldn't let me to see my crush.

A/N: What did you think? Soon you will find out why Yusei saved her life and she owes him. We got the first Yusei x Jewel thing, but in sooner chapter you will see more than that first kiss of theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I forgot to put the disclaimer on the first chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds. It belongs to their respective owners. I only own Jewel Sophia

3 days later- Jewel's room

It has been 3 days since my arrest and Yusei gave me that kiss. I've been locked in my room during those days, still thinking about the slap Jack gave to me. But, I still remember the soft, warm lips of Yusei. Jack tried to apologize but, I yelled at him or just not respond. I wanted to visit Yusei but, how? If Jack would find out, he would send to Rex Goodwin's house. My phone rang and I picked it up. "Hello, Jewel Sophia Hogan" I said. "You must be Jewel, my name is Blister, I met your friend, Yusei" this 'Blister' guy said. "Really? How is he?" I asked, jumping out of bed. "He's fine listen, he wants to see you somewhere" Blister replied. I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote the address. "Thanks, Blister" I said and we hang up. Now all I have to do is to sneak out tonight and see Yusei.

12:00 a.m.

I woke up and put some dark clothes, so I can match with the night, My midnight hair was in the hairstyle of 's hair from the s 'Follow the Leader'. I opened my door and looked if there was people awake. There was no one awake and got out of my door. I closed the door gently and walked slowly to the main door. When I got out of the front door, I started to run, as fast as I could and went to find Yusei before going to the adress I was given to.

The Tops- 6:00 a.m.

I went to The Tops and knocked on the door. A teal haired kid opened the door and rubbed its eyes. "Who are you?" the kid asked. "Do you know if this person is here?" I asked, handing them a picture of Yusei. Another teal haired kid came. "What's your name?" the one who opened the door, who was a girl, asked. "Jewel" I replied, smiling. "My name is Luna and he's my brother, Leo" Luna said, pointing at her brother. They let me in an there was Yusei, lying in their couch. "What happened to him?" I asked. "We found him lying next to that" Leo said, pointing at Yusei's runner. I yawned and stretched my arms. "Are you tired?" Luna asked and I nodded. She went somewhere and came with a blanket and a pillow. "Thanks" I said and they smiled. I sat on a nearby couch and put the blanket over my body. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to conquer me but, I can't sleep. Maybe I'm worried that Jack might find out that I ran away to look for Yusei.

12:00 p.m.

I was sitting next to Yusei to wake up. His face made a pained look and his eyes opened. "Where am I?" he asked and Leo came. "You got hurt and we took you here, to our apartment, The Tops" Leo replied and Luna sighed. Yusei turns to me and I smiled. "What's your name, stranger?" Leo asked. "I can't remember but, she looks familiar" Yusei said, looking at me. "He has amnesia" I said and got up. "Where's his deck?" I asked and Luna gave it to me. "The cards told me that he's a nice guy" Luna said. "You have an ability, I see" I said, smiling knowing that I have an ability but, more powerful. "You don't even remember where did you lived?" I asked, handing him his deck. He shrugged and I facepalmed. "This is going to take longer than I thought amnesias would do" I mumbled. "I have an idea, why don't you duel me?" Leo asked and he nodded and Yusei went towards his runner. "That's your runner, you can't remember anything?" I said, putting a hand in his hand. He shook his head and I smiled. "You will remember soon" I said, smiling. "I like your beautiful smile" Yusei said and I blushed a little.

Time Skip

Yusei dueled Leo and remembered everything he needed to. I got up and smiled. "Jewel? What are you doing here?" Yusei asked, happiness in his tone. He tried to hug me but, I backed away. "These guys helped me" Jewel said and the twins smiled. "Those 2 look like they have a strong connection" Leo said and Luna sighed. "Maybe but, Jewel backed away from him trying to hug her why?" Luna said. "I wanted to see you and maybe we can see you at the Fortune Cup" I said and then left to go to Jack's house before he suspects I left.

Jack's house

I ran to my room as fast as I could and locked the door. I panted and sat down at my electric drums's chair. I got my sticks and palyed a little bit of rhythm. I stopped and unlocked the door. Then I went to my drums again and played the rhythm again. Maids, Butlers, Jack, and Mina entered the room and hear me play. It's been a long time since I played my drums. A young butler started rapping or doing slam poetry. Jack was looking at me suspiciously because I only played the drums alone when I get nervous or when I'm mad. I finished and they all clapped. They went back to work and Jack closed the door. "Where were you?" Jack asked. "I was sleeping here" I replied, not acting suspicious. "Really? Then come why the maid said that you weren't here?" Jack said and I tensed up. "You went to see Yusei, ok I get it but, did he touched you?" JAck asked after a long silence. "No, he tried to hug me but, I backed away" I said and added, "Since when you come overprotective of me and think Yusei is a bad guy?". "Yusei kissed you and you know too well you can't be kissing any boy in the Facility" Jack said. "So what? Yusei is the only boy I get a kiss on my lips" I said and blushed at the thought of our first kiss. Jack left and closed the door with force.

Fortune Cup

I sat at the bleachers, unattentive of Jack's face and voice. I saw the twins with Bolt Tanner and Yanagi. Leo signaled me and I sat next to Yanagi. "You're Jewel right? Nice to meet you I'm Bolt Tanner but, just call me Tanner" Tanner said and I shook his hand. "I know, you dueled Yusei, Yanagi told me before I left and Yusei told me he dueled for me" I said and he smiled. "Yusei told me he kissed you" Yanagi said and everybody's eyes widened. "Yusei kissed you?" Tanner asked and I blushed red tomato. "I don't know why he did that but, I guess is because he likes me" I said and officers came. "Jewel Sophia, come with us please" an officer said and I followed them. I went to where the duelists are waiting for their turn to duel. "Yusei Fudo would like to see you" the othe officer said and took me to a hall. Only one person was there, Yusei. The officers left and I faced Yusei. Yusei tried to hug me like last time. "Please, don't" I said, backing away. Yusei noticed my cheek that Jack slapped me and I forgot I had a scratch. "What happened on your face?" he asked and touched my scratched my cheek. I didn't backed away because I miss that touch so much. "Jack slapped me and threaten me to take me to Rex's house if you touch me or something like that" I replied, touching his hand that still was touching my cheek. He carresed it and then he gave me a kiss on the other cheek. Yusei left and I leaned against the wall. I thought about the kiss and then about the slap again and again. Then I left for the stands to see a duel.

Stands

It took me an hour to find the guys and missed part of the duel between Yusei and the Black Rose. I sat down and watch the duel. "We better move" Yanagi said and everybody started to run. One of the Black Rose's monster attack went to the stands I was sitting. "Jewel" Tanner said and I ducked. I felt my left foot being trapped in stones. Medics came and I saw that Jack came. I rolled my eyes. The medics tried to take out the pieces of the stands but, they were unsuccesful. Tanner and other people helped me out and when my foot was released they took me to the stairs and I layed down. "I think I can't walk too far" I said and saw Yusei was looking at me, with a serious look. But, deep inside, I know he may be worried and sad to see me in this situation. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up. The medics helped me up and took me to Rex's VIP section.

Rex's VIP section

The medics layed me down in the couch and started to check my foot. The put bandages around it. "She dosen't have broken bones but, she has it swollen" one of the medics said and left. Jack sat at the other couch. "Jewel, go to Jack's house and rest, I'll tell you who won" Lazar said. "Really? Well, clown face, I can't, I want to see Yusei duel" I replied and Lazar gave me a death glare. "Well, no, go home and rest" Rex said, smiling. I don't trust his guts, something is off about him and I just have to play along. "Alright" I said and Mina took me to the car and we left.

A/N: How was chapter 2? Anyways, please please leave a review. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: I know, I realised I was using some stuff from the series but, instead of Jack living with them now, he would move sooner or later. Crow and Yusei are sharing the apartment Zora gave to them. Enjoy the chapter!

Jack's house- Jewel's room- Third Person P.O.V

Mina helped Jewel lay down in her bed and puts a blanket over her. "Thank you" Jewel said and Mina nodded. "Rex is coming to get you when Jack and himself finish their meetings and the duel" Mina said and she left. Jewel thought about the burn she had in her back when Jack and Yusei dueled and that Crimson Dragon appeared.

8 hours later- 1:00 a.m.

Jewel woke up and got up. She checked her left foot and took the bandages off. "That's odd, it dosen't hurt anymore" Jewel said to herself. She puts her high top black convers on along with a black jacket, a black bandana tied on her right hand, grey jeans, and a white crop top. She got down from a window and started to jog. Her back suddenly started to burn. She tried to look but, all she saw was a red glow. 'Am I a Signer?' she thought since Rex once talked about them and the Crimson Dragon. "No, Jewel, you're a Crimson Dragon bearer" a voice said and she looked everywhere to find the person of the voice. There was no one to find. She kept jogging until she went to this community spot and continued walking when, she got punched or hurt by something hot and fell to the ground.

Yusei's P.O.V

I was with Crow in the new apartment that this lady called Zora gave to us. I won the Fortune Cup and I'm the new 'king of turbo duel'. I kept thinking for 5 days straight of Jewel and I kissing. Those soft lips that touched mine. I heard someone fall to the ground and Crow came, rubbing his eyes. "What was that?" Crow asked. I opened the door and looked everywher and saw a familiar figure. I went over the figure and it was Jewel. Crow came and his eyes were wide. "Is that Jewel?" Crow asked and I nodded. I picked her up, bridal style, and took her inside.

9:00 a.m.- Third Person P.O.V

Crow was walking back and forth, to wait for his sister to wake up from her slumber. Yusei was sitting next to the couch Jewel was sleeping. He touched her forehead. "She has a fever, get a wet cloth" Yusei said and Crow ran to get a cloth. Crow came back and Yusei put the cloth in Jewel's head. Her eyes started to twitch and then her eyes opened slowly. "Where am I?" she asked. "Jewel, you're at our apartment" Crow replied and hugged her. "I'm glad you're fine and see you again" she said and smiled. She then turned to see Yusei and she blushed. She got up and Yusei took the cloth out of her forehead. Jewel then hugged me and he returned the hug.

6 months later

Jewel was fast- walking back and forth because of all the things happened over the 6 months. Jack moved in the month Jewel moved in the apartment too. Yusei decided to built her a runner and they were helping each other. The WRGP is not coming until next year. They defeated Rex and the other Dark Signers along with Akiza and the twins. They met Bruno but, he's gone now. Crow and Jack started having arguments, silly ones too. Yusei confessed his love for Jewel 5 months ago and Jewel dosen't even know when to say her feelings for her. "Should I do it?" she asked to Aki and Carly. "Go for it Jewel, he confessed them to you, now it's your turn" Aki said. "You should, when the boys leave and Yusei is here, fixing his runner, go and tell him" Carly said. Jewel took a deep breath. Jewel nodded and the both girls left Jewel.

5:30 p.m.

Living room

Jack and Crow left for some errands and Yusei was alone with Jewel, fixing his runner. 'Here goes nothing' Jewel thought and walked over to Yusei. "Uhm, Yusei" Jewel said and Yusei turned around. He got up, cleaned his hands, and touched Jewel on her cheek that he touched 8 months ago. She touched his hand and smiled. "What's wrong?" Yusei said while starting to carress her cheek. "I have feelings for you and I want to let you know that right now and I love you more than a friend" Jewel said and waited for a reaction. Yusei just smiles and she smiles back. Yusei leans in and kisses Jewel, passionately. She kisses him back and he takes his shirt off. He picks Jewel up, bridal style, and takes her to his room. Yusei's room

Yusei layed Jewel carefully in his bed and starts kissing her again. Jewel starts touching his muscular arms and chest. Jewel removes her white crop top. "Are you sure?" Yusei asked and Jewel shook her head. "I can wait, I just want to be comfortable with your muscles" Jewel said and they continued to kiss.

Jewel's P.O.V

The next thing I know he takes me to his room and he lays me down in his bed. I took my crop top. "Are you sure?" he asks me and I shook my head. "I can wait, I just want to be comfortable with your muscles" I said and we continue to kiss. I take my shoes off and his chest touches mine. I can feel his muscles in my soft body. His heartbeat in my takes the blankets out and covers our bodies. We finished kissing and he holds me. Yusei takes the covers out of our heads and kisses me in the forehead. "This means we're together ok, nobody is gonna hurt you, I promise" Yusei says and gives me a peck in the lips. We closed our eyes and went to sleep.

Next Day

Jewel woke up and smiled at Yusei's sleeping peacefully. She gets up and shook his shoulder, lightly. "Wake up, baby" Jewel whispered. He didn't budge. Jewel goes through her phone and puts a loud beat from her electric drums and he squeals. Jewel turns it off and laughs. "Really?" Yusei said and he smiles. Yusei got up and hugs Jewel. "I love you" Jewel said and Yusei kisses Jewel in the cheek. They got dressed and they went downstairs

Downstairs

When Jewel and Yusei got down,Yusei kissed her and Jack and Crow's mouth went open when they saw this at the coffe table . "Since when you two kissed eachother on the lips?" Crow asked. "Since we made out yesterday" Yusei replied and Leo,Luna,Aki, and Carly came. Aki and Carly dragged Jewel to Jewel's room.

Jewel's room

Aki closed the door, locking the door so that the boys couldn't enter. "So, did you told him?" Carly asked. "Yeah and we kissed" Jewel replied and the three girls started to squeal and laughed. "He even took his shirt off" Jewel added and they laughed. Carly went to the radio and played 'Naturally' from Selena Gomez. Jewel starts singing the lyrics and the girls were shocked at Jewel's amazing voice. They start dancing and twirling. Jewel was dancing some amazing moves. They layed in her bed and starts laughing. A bang came at the door. "Oi, I don't have to hear you screaming and jumping" Jack's voice said. "Shut up, Jackie" Jewel said and they laughed. "Come on, Jack, girls are girls, even when they date Yusei Fudo" Crow said and got hit in the head. "You do know that boy are boys too" Yusei said and they all left. The 3 girls start snickering and Jewel touched her heart. "What's wrong?" Aki asked. Carly and Aki got up and layed Jewel in the bed. "I don't know, my heart is beating fast" Jewel said. Carly unlocked the door and yelled, "Yusei! Come here!". Yusei, Jack, Crow, and the twins came running. "Her heart is beating fast" Aki said and Yusei holds Jewel's hand. "Could it be the necklace?" Crow asked and Yusei picked Jewel up, like last night and starts to run. "Yusei!" Jack yelled and he got on his runner. Crow followed Jack. The twins and Carly went to Carly's car and they waited for Aki. Aki got on Yusei's runner and went to Yusei's direction. She stopped to a halt and got out. "Yusei, I don't know where are you going but, you need your runner" Aki said and got out of his runner. Yusei hoped in his runner. "Let me take Jewel to Carly's car" Aki said and carried to Carly's car. The twins got out and Aki layed her down on the car. Leo went to Jack's runner and Luna went to Crow's runner. Aki got in and Yusei sped off.

A/N: What do you thought? I was kinda having like a gasp moment when I wrote about her heart stopping. You're going to find out why Jewel's heart stopped. Please leave a review, as always.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Ok now you gonna find out why she had her heart stopped.

Martha's house

Yusei stopped his runner and ran toward Carly's car. Aki and Carly got out of the car and they knocked at the door. Martha opened the door and gasped at seeing Yusei carrying Jewel. Yusei entered the house and layed Jewel at the couch. "What's wrong with Jewel?" Martha asked. "Her heart stopped" Crow replied. Martha went and removed Jewel's necklace. "Could it be the necklace, Martha?" Jack asked and Martha sighed. "It is, Jack, her necklace even turned into a darker blue than usual" Martha replied and Yusei starts to stroke Jewel's hair. "Why it turned that color?" Aki asked. "She closed her negativity in her soul and the necklace turned that color and her heart stops like last time" Martha replied and Jack, Crow, and Yusei closed their eyes. "What happened last time?" Leo asked. Martha sighed and the others had sad faces. "Well, this is the second time it happened" Jack said and closed his eyes

Flashback- when they were kids

Jack, 10, Crow, 9, Yusei, 8, and Jewel, 8, were wondering the Satellite, like they were explorers. "Look big brother Jack" Jewel said, pointing at a duel. "I know, someday, I wanna be a professional duelist" Yusei said and Jewel giggled. "Hey, Nightmare Moon, wanna hurt somebody?" a boy said and started laughing, along with friends. "Hey! Don't say those mean stuff to her" Crow said, gritting his teeth. Jewel clenched her fist and then her eyes widened. She touched her heart and Jack went by her side. Jack puts Jewel in his back and they all started to run. Martha saw this and checked the necklace. "Boys, promise me to take care of Jewel no matter what, ok" Martha said and the 3 boys nodded.

End of Flashback

Leo, Luna, Carly, and Akiza were shocked at this. "Why did they called her 'Nightmare Moon'?" Carly asked. "We don't like to talk about it" Yusei said and her eyes were twitching and soon they opened. Revealing beautiful blue eyes and Yusei kissed her on the forehead. "It happened again, right?" Jewel asked and the 3 teenagers nodded. She got up and hugged them. "I'm sorry I scared you like that" Jewel said and they smiled. Martha smiled and Yusei said, "I forgot to tell you, Martha, Jewel and I are together now". Martha laughed and hugged the 4 teenagers. "I'm glad you are" Martha said.

Next Day

Jewel stayed the night, just in case it happens again and gets up from the couch. She got dressed and went outside. "Satellite changed a lot" Jewel mumbled and saw 3 familiar runners coming by. They stopped and Crow said, "Hey, JewJew". "I told you not to call me that, Crowie" Jewel said and Jack laughed. Yusei rolled his eyes and 3 kids came out of Martha's house. They started talking to them. Blister and Martha came. "Have you tried Martha's cooking?" Blister asked. "Did these kids giving you trouble, Martha?" Crow asked. "Not the kind of trouble you gave to me before" Martha replied and Crow laughed. Blister talked about an elder man refusing to leave his house. "Wanna come, JewJew?" Crow asked and Jewel punched Crow in the face. "There's more coming if you keep calling me that" Jewel said and Jack snickers. "You two, Jack" Jewel said and hugs Yusei. "What did I do?" Jack asked and Yusei, Jewel, Jack, Crow, and Blister left to the elder man's house

Time Skip

"What if you fall and can't get up?" Crow asked Mr. Frank, the elder man who refuses to leave the house. "What do you think Life Alert is for, Crow" Jewel said and Crow gives Jewel a death glare. Jewel rolled her eyes and then Crow starts running. Crow got thrown somewhere and Jewel laughed. "Now it's my turn" Jewel said and starts to run. She dodged and jumped the traps the elder man set up. Yusei's eyes were wide. Jack and Blister's mouth were open. "Now, let me in or I make Life Alert come here and get you" Jewel said and backed up to break the door. Mr. Frank smiled and pulled a rope. "Ha! You fell under my trap" the elder man said and Jewel starts to run. She dodged the jumping sidewalk trap and Mr. Frank's eyes were wide. "You're getting me aggravated right now, if you don't get out of there I will make you get out" Jewel said while the others went to check on Crow. Jewel went over where they were and Mr. Frank followed her. "It's an arena" Crow said and Jewel got up. "Hey, get out of that arena" Mr. Frank said. "Make me" Jewel said and Crow hold her. "Easy, lion" Crow said and got his ear pinched by Jewel's right hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Crow's duel

Jewel was watching the duel with Jack, Blister, and Yusei and the 3 boys were talking about Mr. Frank's deck. Jewel touched her head and Blister noticed this. "Hey, are you alright?" Blister asked. "Headache" she replied. "Are you sure? You're getting paler" Blister said and Jewel then leaned against the wall. 'Save yourself, Jewel, they hate you' a voice said in her mind and giving her the headaches. "Are you alright, mate?" Jack asked, walking towards Jewel. "I don't know, I think I'm going psycho" Jewel replied and collapsed. Jack catched her before she fell to the ground. Yusei turned and saw Jack holding Jewel. "What happened?" Yusei asked. "I think I fainted" Jewel replied and her normal skin color returned. Jewel got up from Jack's arms and she went towards Yusei. Yusei hold her hand and continues to watch the duel. Yusei then goes to the elder man's house to figure out something.

End of the duel

Crow won the duel and the piles of junk were collapsing. "We better run before we get trapped" Jewel said and the 3 of them started running to the entrance. Crow went and grabbed Mr. Frank and went somewhere. "Crow, Mr. Frank, Yusei" Jack said and Crow and Mr. Frank appeared from one of the junk. Crow and the elder man came to the entrance. Yusei later came with a picture. told the about his son and how they left because of his job. "You can adopt me, in fact adopt us all of us here" Crow said, smiling with his weird smile. "I prefer Jewel being a daughter-in-law" Yusei said and Jewel smiled. They all went to Martha's house and was sculpting Stardust Dragon. Yusei took Jewel to his runner and she sat down in his lap. "Today was a good day" Jewel said and Yusei kissed Jewel in the shoulder. Then she frowned, "What next?" Jewel said and Yusei shrugged. "Now is off to the WRGP next year" Yusei replied and Jewel kissed him in the lips.

A year later- WRGP practice

Yusei, Crow, and Jack were doing their practice lanes for the WRGP. Suddenly, a man was leaving and Crow hit him. Jewel got out of the stands and ran towards Crow. "Crow, are you alright?" Jewel asked, helping her brother get up. "Yeah" Crow replied and went toward the duelist. Yusei and Jack later came and the 3 of them went to Crow's direction. Yusei talked to the leader and Jewel kept a serious look. "It's not Crow's fault that their teammate went to the lane, even though it wasn't their turn" Jewel said and the team's leader faced Jewel. "Oh yeah, then why are you talking like that to Team Unicorn?" the leader asked and Jewel smirked. "Well, first off because is my voice and I can control it, second, you can't make me apologize because I know what I saw" Jewel said, coldly. The team's leader smiled and touched her cheek. "Don't you dare touch me" Jewel said, slapping his hand. Yusei held Jewel's hand, just in case she dosen't get overcarried. Team Unicorn laughed and the leader said, "Wow, what a feisty girl Team 5ds have". Jewel gritted her teeth and the Yusei told her to walk. They started walking to the stands. "I'm sorry, Yusei, I got mad for what they were saying plus, he touched my cheek" Jewel said and Yusei kissed her on the cheek. "Don't worry, I'll take care of it" Yusei said and he went towards Crow and Jack. Jewel went to the stands when she felt something touched her neck. She touched her neck and pulled it out. "A tranquilizer?" Jewel said and then collapsed. A man was standing and then he picked Jewel up.

Jewel's location unknown

Jewel woke up and saw darkness. The door opened and she closed her eyes and then opened tthem. "Well, well, looks like Jewel woke up from her slumber" a man's voice said. "Who are you?" Jewel said, trying to get up but, she was handcuffed to a chair. "Well, I was Aki's former savior, Sayer" Sayer replied. "Wait, I thought you died in that accident that Yusei saved her from" Jewel said. "Yes you thought I died but, I survived and now I'm recruiting you to help me get Akiza back from Yusei" Sayer said and smiled. "All I need is you to give me your necklace and there will be no problems" Sayer said, touching Jewel's shoulder. "Bullshit, besides, I can't give it to you because if I don't have it for 24 hours, I will have hatred on my friends and I don't want that" Jewel said. "Well then, I guess we have to do this the hardway" Sayer said and ripped Jewel's necklace from her neck. Jewel's eyes widened and Jewel's clothes turned darker than usual, her hair turned black with no highlights and her eyes are electric blue. "That's my Nightmare Moon" Sayer said and left, leaving Jewel fill her soul with hatred.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

3 months later

Sayer came to Jewel's chamber. "What do you want?" Jewel asked, coldy. "Well, I decided to give you this" Sayer replied and gave Jewel a mask. It looked like Aki's old mask but, it was black and light blue. "You're going to duel someone very special to you" Sayer said and left. 'I wonder who it is' Jewel thought while looking at the mask.

2 hours later

The chamber's door opened and Jewel got up. "Ready, Nightmare Moon?" Sayer asked and Jewel nodded. They walked to what looks like the Fortune Cup's dueling arena. She looked around and saw 6 familiar figures standing up. "Jewel" the 6 figures said and her eyes widened. Jewel froze and faced Yusei, Jack, and Crow. "Jewel, remember these fools that never searched you for 3 months?" Sayer asked and chuckled. "What did you do to her?!" Jack asked and Sayer chuckled a little bit more. He took Jewel's necklace out of his pocket and showed it to them. Aki, Leo, and Luna gasped while Yusei, Jack, and Crow ran to the arena. "Jewel, you're not this person anymore, you're more than that" Crow said. "Oh yeah, let's see about that" Jewel said and puts the mask on. She activates her duel disk and Sayer laughs. "Let's do some terms, shall we, if Jewel wins, Aki comes with me but, if she loses, Jewel will be returned to you, Yusei" Sayer said. Jack was about to activate his disk but, Yusei activated his duel disk first. "Well, well, the couple will duel each other, how interesting" Sayer said and chuckled. 'Jewel I hope you return to your beautiful normal self after this duel' Yusei thought. "Duel!" Yusei and Jewel said in unison.

Jewel's LP: 4000 Yusei's LP: 4000

"I start, draw" Jewel said and drew a card. "I summon Mythical Beast Cerberus in defense mode" Jewel said.

Mythical Beast Cerberus: Lvl 4 Def 1400 Atk 1400

"I set a card facedown and end my turn" Jewel said. "My turn, draw" Yusei said while drawing a card. "I summon my Speed Warrior in attack mode" Yusei said while remembering the day Yusei seranated Jewel her favorite song.

Speed Warrior: Lvl 2 AtK 1800 Def 400

Flashback- Apartment

Everybody was sleeping except Yusei. He was outside preparing Jewel a special gift for her to remember. Kaay was there and they started playing the song, 'Nunca Dije'. A light turned on and Jewel came out and smiled. Crow and Jack came out and they saw Yusei smiling and Jewel laughing. People from the community came outsie to see the group and they recorded the whole thing. "Yusei it's amazing" Jewel said and tehy started dancing the vals and people were clapping and whistling. "I fixed your broken heart" Yusi said and kissed Jewel passionately. Crow starts to cry and Jack pats him in the shoulder. "I promise I will never let you go" Yusei said and Jewel hugged him while they were dancing.

End of Flashback

"Jewel,remember the day I serenated your favorite song?" Yusei asked and she nodded. "Well, remember that day that way you can save yourself" Yusei said, clenching his fist. "Now Speed Warrior, attack Mythical Beast Cerberus" Yusei said and Speed Warrior atacked Mythical Beast Cerberus. "I end my turn with 2 facedowns" Yusei said. "My turn, draw" Jewel said and drew a card. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she fell to the ground. The Crimson Dragon's full shape came in Jewel's right wrist and the other Signer's mark glowed too. Her eyes returned to normal and she got up. "Yusei, next turn you better stop me with this card" Jewel said and threw Yusei the card she wanted him to en the duel. 'Alexandrite Dragon?' Yusei thought and he nods. "I end my turn" Jewel said, smiling. "It's my turn, draw!" Yusei said and drew a card. "I summon Alexandrite Dragon in attack mode" Yusei said.

Speed Warrior: Atk 900

Alexandrite Dragon: Lvl 4 Atk 2000 Def 100

"Alexandrite Dragon attack Jewel directly with your bite" Yusei said and the dragon bit Jewel with no pain.

Jewel's LP:2000

"Now Speed Warrior attack her directly" Yusei said and Speed Warrior kicked her but, it didn't hurt her or anything.

Jewel's Lp:1100

"My turn, draw" Jewel said and added, "I end my turn, Yusei save me please". Yusei nodded and said, "My turn, draw". "Now Alexandrite Dragon, attack Jewel directly to end this duel!" Yusei later added and Alexandrite used his tail to swing his tail.

Jewel's LP: 0

Jewel smiled and Sayer gritted his teeth. Sayer summoned Silver Wolf and he chuckled. "Silver Wolf, bite Jewel in her right arm" Sayer said and the wolf ran towards Jewel and bit her in the right arm. She starts to scream and falls to the floor. "Jewel!" the three boys said and went towards her. Jack picked Jewel bridal style and faced Sayer. Akiza and the twins cam towards the boys and they all faced Sayer, who was smiling. "Isn't it nice to see someone that has an amazing potential on so much more than be with Yusei Fudo and his pesky litle friends" Sayer said and chuckled. He signaled Aki and Aki smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Akiza" Luna uttered as Aki walked next to Sayer. "Y-you betrayed us?!" Jack asked, fury on his tone. "Yes" Aki replied and summoned Gigaplant. Jack handed Jewel to Yusei. "Vine Whip Attack!" Aki yelled and the gang start running. Jewel woke up and Yusei stopped while she got up. Jewel starts running, holding Yusei's hand and then she got scratched and cut by the vines. Jewel released her grip and ran faster but, she then fell and got raised by the vines. "Let her go!" Crow yelled and ran towards Jewel. "Make her suffer" Aki said and the vines threw Jewel to the ground. "JEWEL!" Jack, Crow, and Yusei yelled and they ran towards Jewel. Jewel got up and then she fell. Yusei picked Jewel bridal style and continued to run.

Exit

The gang got out and they went to the runners and dueling boards. Yusei gave Jewel to Crow and he got in his runner. Crow handed Jewel to Yusei and went to his runner. "Let's go to Martha's house" Jack said and they all sped off to Martha's house.

Martha's house

The 5ds gang stopped in front of Martha's house and crow got out of his runner. Crow starts to yell, " Martha! We need your help!". Jack got out of his runner and picked Jewel bridal style. Yusei got out of his runner and Jack handed Jewel to Yusei. Leo and luna got out of their dueling boards and they went towards Jack. The door opened and Martha came. "Why are you yelling, Crow?" Martha asked. Yusei walked towards Martha and she gasped at seeing Jewel in his arms. "Get her in, quick" Martha said and Yusei went in. "I hope Jewel will be fine" Crow muttered nd went in along with the others.

Living room

"I can't believe Aki betrayed us" Luna said. "Why would she do it?" Leo asked and Yusei,Jack,and Crow sighed. "Worst part that she almost kill us, mate" Jack said. "Is it because of jealousy or Jewel?" Luna asked. Martha came and sighed. "How's Jewel?" Yusei asked, standing up. Jack and Crow stood up. "Jewel's wounds are really bad and that fall maybe put her in a coma" Martha replied and Yusei's eyes widened. Jack clenched his fists and went outside, Yusei stood up not talking, Leo and Luna gasped and had sad faces, and Crow sat down and puts his hands on his face, shaking his head. "This can't be happening to her" Crow said. "If you 2 like to see her you can" Martha said. Jack came back and followed Yusei, Crow, and Martha to Jewel's old room.

Jewel's room

Martha opened the door and Yusei, Crow, and Jack entered the room. Jewel was lying on he rbed with bandages on her head, arms, and stomach. "I'll leave you guys alone" Martha said and left. Yusei went towards Jewel and sat next to her. Yusei grabbed her hand and tightens his grip. "I promise to Jewel I will protect her no matter what" Yusei said. "Count me in, mate" Jack said. "Me too" Crow said, clenching his fists. Yusei kissed Jewel on the lips. "Come on Yusei, we have practice" Crow said and they left. 'I hope she wakes up before our anniversary' Yusei thought as he imagined Jewel's smile as she sees he rnew runner.


End file.
